


Клуб ценителей кофе

by Psalm_22_4



Series: The Smoke [2]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4





	Клуб ценителей кофе

Эсбо не поднимает взгляда, потому что Кевин сидит точно напротив. Они находятся в круге из людей с посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством (у многих из них проблемы с агрессией) и другими пограничными расстройствами психики. Когда вот-вот — и ты официально чокнешься. Держи свою справку в жёлтый дом. 

Каждый из них — вояка на службе. Коп, пожарный, парамедик, на фоне работы чуть поехавший головой. Каждый из них — по хребту сломанный человек. И каждую субботу в восемь часов вечера в помещении кабинета математики средней школы один из таких переломанных рыдает. Это — негласный закон. 

Все эти здоровые бугаи превращаются в клуб онкобольных девочек, не попавших перед смертью на концерт Джастина Бибера. С одной стороны, жалко и отвратительно, с другой — кому-то это действительно помогает вставить мозги обратно, делая его менее чокнутым.

Иногда к ним приходят и те, кого уже выпустили из этого клуба анонимных моральных инвалидов, и они улыбаются, раздражая тех членов клуба, у кого проблемы с агрессией. 

Кевина с Эсбо в этот кружок сломанных по хребту людей отправило начальство. Кто успел настучать, что Кевин чуть не спустил Дэнниса с лестницы, неизвестно. Кев подозревает, что это могла быть Триш, которой не нужен дома кто-то настолько сумасшедший, как Кев. Может, это был Мэл. А может и мамочка станции — Зигги. 

На прошлом собрании Дэннис рассказывал о самых худших поступках в своей жизни. Воровство, пара драк, лёгкие наркотики, пьяный дебош где-то на севере Лондона — всё происходило под влиянием Гога. Ведущий собрания, доктор Брайтс, без тени улыбки и дополнительной контекстуальной интонации спросил у Эсбо, любил ли тот своего друга. Тот долго стоял и молчал, а затем опустился на стул, бросив тихое: «Когда-то». 

Кевин смотрел на крупные редкие слезы, катящиеся по гладкому лицу Дэнниса, и даже про себя не смог обозвать того плаксой. Сам был не лучше. Тут не было ни одного человека, кто был бы лучше, чем они. 

После того собрания они встретились около столика с закусками, каждый держа по бумажному стаканчику с самым паршивым кофе за всю историю в руках. И Дэннис всё ещё смотрел на Кева с лёгким налётом то ли презрения, то ли отвращения. 

После собрания, не выдержав этих взглядов, Кев поймал его за футболку, провёз по стене, и дал в это закрытое выражение лица со всей силы кулаком. Эсбо в ответ заехал ему в челюсть, молча слизывая натёкшую из носа кровь со своей верхней губы. 

Они не говорили, стоя, как какие-то подонки с улицы, у мусорных баков за школой. Эсбо прижался своим ртом к его, пройдясь языком по лопнувшей губе. Кев чувствовал его живот своим, так плотно они прижимались друг к другу. В этот момент Кевин поклялся себе, что они никогда даже и не заговорят об этом. 

«Не зарекайся», — как говаривала его мама. 

Он отпрянул и отпустил Эсбо, словно в тумане наблюдая за тем, как Дэннис уходит, окутанный клубами дыма из прикуренной на ходу сигареты.

Сегодня же, всего неделю спустя, настала очередь говорить для Кевина. Второй раз за последние три месяца. В прошлый раз он ругался, в этот раз он рассказывает о проблемах с Триш. О том, что его член совсем не работает, что своих детей у него никогда не будет. О том, что его до сих пор смущают его шрамы, заставляющие выглядеть так, будто кто-то пропустил его через мясорубку. 

Раньше он говорил и плакал. Сейчас он говорит увереннее. Он больше не чувствует вины. Он больше не хочет чёртовой мести. 

— Я ошибался, — говорит он, стараясь не смотреть на Эсбо.

Кевин выдерживает паузу. Сегодня он точно не разведёт тут соплей, слюней и прочей дряни. Ему лучше. Ему действительно лучше, даже если их психотерапевт пока ещё не думает так. 

— Я сделал много ошибок в своей жизни, — добавляет он, а в руке прыгает сигарета. — Я сделал ужасную вещь. 

Здесь разрешают выкурить парочку сигарет, если сидишь недалеко от открытого окна. Это место всегда достаётся рассказчику. Жертве — так они в шутку называют выступающего. 

Кевин чувствует, как смотрит на него Дэннис. Чувствует, что это их переломный момент. Либо они простят друг друга сегодня, либо окончательно переломятся пополам. И тут уже никто не поможет. Ни доктор Брайтс, ни тёплые слова Триш. 

— Я не смог спасти человека, — голос Кевина становится ниже, но он упрямо продолжает. — Но жизнь сложилась так, что я ни о чём не жалею. 

Дэннис смотрит на него, выдвигая челюсть вперёд и сводя брови. Кевин спокойно выдерживает его взгляд.

И Эсбо наконец расслабляется. Обмякает на стуле, сползает вниз, широко расставляя ноги и скрестив руки на груди. 

Они еле высиживают до кофе-брейка, почти не слушая откровений остальных. Переглядываются. Кевин не знает, что будет дальше, но его ведет так, будто он пьян.

Не сговариваясь, они снова встречаются за мусорными баками. На улице темно. Место не лучшее. В блёклом свете фонаря Кевин различает на переносице Эсбо бледно-жёлтое пятно, до сих пор не сошедшее после удара. Тот нервно курит и ничего не говорит.

Кевина, возможно, не до конца вылечили. Может, он заболел ещё сильнее. Поэтому он хватает Эсбо, заталкивает за угол и прижимает к стене, задирая футболку. На улицу высыпают остальные участники их грязного кружка, шумно обсуждая вопрос того, куда бы пойти напиться. С их жизнью без алкоголя никак. 

Кевин гладит мягкие бока Дэнниса, пальцами впивается в ребра. Эсбо продолжает курить, будто ничего не происходит. Он затягивается, и Кевин решает, что тому пора поделиться дымом-породителем раковых клеток. Он прижимается губами к губам Дэнниса и втягивает в себя табачный воздух его выдоха.

В бедро Кева упирается чужой стояк. Эсбо смотрит смущённо, но продолжает лезть к нему под футболку. Сцеловывает отвратительный привкус местного кофе с его губ, слизывает пот с шеи.

Кевин не знает, какого чёрта они творят. Они же даже не разговаривают на этих собраниях, лишь молча проходят все эти тактильные задания на доверие. Ловят друг друга во время падения, а потом расходятся по разные стороны от центра их привычного круга заблудившихся в жизни. 

Эсбо точно помнит, где находятся все шрамы шефа. Как будто у него есть подробная карта тела Кевина. Дэннис умудряется мять задницу Кева, протиснув руку ему в штаны, даже не задевая шрамов. Кевину нелогично хорошо от всего этого. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу Эсбо и ловит его мягкий стон.

Кевин спускает с него штаны ровно настолько, чтобы достать немаленький член из трусов, прижаться ближе и начать ему отдрачивать. Он всё ещё не понимает, что он делает, но Эсбо чертовски чувствительный и отвлекает от бессмысленных в такой ситуации рассуждений. Эсбо выдыхает от каждого его прикосновения так, что приходится прижать ладонь к его влажным губам.

Эсбо смотрит шальными глазами, почти счастливыми. Как будто, блять, ничего лучше с ним не случалось. Он выкидывает забытый окурок из пальцев, хватает Кевина за футболку, задирает её почти к самому горлу и прижимается кожей к коже. Так близко, что дрочить ему становится практически не реально.

Эсбо кончает, пачкая их обоих. Что-то скуля и бранясь в зажавшую его рот ладонь. Они смотрят друг на друга, пока Эсбо, откинувшись на стену, приходит в себя. Дэннис с детским восторгом на лице пальцами водит по животу Кевина, размазывая свою сперму. Кевин смотрит в его лицо и, кажется, чувствует не меньше, чем Эсбо. 

Дэннис достаёт упаковку бумажных платков, отдаёт половину Кевину, второй приводит в порядок себя. Он снова уходит до того, как кому-то из них приходит в голову заговорить. 

Кевин смотрит ему в спину и замечает, как расслабились плечи Эсбо. Кев отчётливо понимает, что на следующем сеансе в кружке лицемерных молчунов они заговорят, стоя около столика с самым отвратительным кофе во всём Королевстве. И многое в его жизни уже никогда не станет прежним.


End file.
